Arm In Arm: Jac and Jonny
by Jac4Jonny
Summary: Just a bit of Janny fluffiness. Please R and R! Means a lot! Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Jonny leaned in and kissed his girlfriends lips, hard.  
>"What are you doing Jonny, we are gonna be late!"<br>"Nope we're not going in to work today madam."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"You have been looking so stressed lately. And I thought you could do with a day of delights Miss Naylor." He said flirtily as he moved his hands round her stomach and up her baggy shirt. He then proceeded to fiddle with her bra straps.  
>"So what do you say Ms Naylor? Time for a bit of morning delight?"<br>"Shut up." She murmured as she pushed her lips to his.  
>"I take that as a yes then!"<br>Jonny gently pushed Jac back and placed his legs either side of her, carful not to squish her bump. Jonny began to kiss Jac passionately, he slowly moved down her neck as Jac moaned as his warm lips caressed her. Jonny then began to undo the buttons on her shirt until her 28 week bump was out in the open. Jonny slipped his hands and around her bump and stroked it gently while continuing to kiss Jac. He then slipped his enlarged manhood out of his boxers and gently pulled down Jac's leggings and knickers. He saw her panty liner there but he didn't care. He proceeded to gently slip himself in to Jac as she moaned loudly.  
>"Good thing we are home alone eh?" He mumbled jokily. Jac didn't reply so he just kept thrusting in to her. Jac felt a bit uncomfortable a jonny was lying on her breasts, which were a little painful by now. So she said "Jonny can we swap my tits hurt". Jonny got the message and reached his arms around her and lifted her slightly before slipping under his girlfriend and continuing to gentle thrust himself into her.<p>

After 20 minutes Johnny went to go and make him and Jac some breakfast. He knew that Jac had a palette so he just made some toast and butter, two slices for Jac of course.

By 9:30 both Jac and Jonny were dressed and showered and ready.  
>"Come on Naylor we are going out."<br>"What? Out where?" She said, confused as she heaved her and her daughter off the large king sized bed. Jonny did not reply so Jac immediately got suspicious.  
>"Jonny?"<br>"You'll see!" Jonny said just as Jac finished putting on her Jacket and other winter wear. Jonny pulled the front door and it closed and locked with a loud thud. Jac strode out the door and walked to the car with Jonny following closely behind with his hans on her hips incase she slipped on the ice. It was the beginning of winter and freezing cold so as soon as he had lowered Jac in to the car and climbed in to the drivers seat he put the heat on full.

40 minutes later Jac was getting impatient her small but devious daughter was aiming perfect blows at her rib cage and she was very uncomfortable.  
>"Jonny how much longer?" Jac moaned just as they pulled in to there destination.<br>"We are here beautiful." Jac rolled her eyes. Directly in front of them sat a huge shopping centre which sat next to the biggest Mothercare she had ever seen.  
>"Jonny." She moaned.<br>"What he and said innocently, it's got to happen sooner or later. She'll be here soon. Are you not impressed by my choice of day out."  
>"No and nor is our daughter judging by the kicking she is aiming at my ribcage!" Jonny's hand shot to Jac's perfectly rounded bump and placed his hands across it. He had put his hands in completely the wrong place so jac placed her hand over his and moved over to the left side of her bump.<br>Immediately a huge smile broadened across his face, this made Jac to smile.  
>"I think that is her happy kicking". Jac let out a small, childish giggle and kissed her partner on the lips.<br>"I love you so so much Maconie. Did I just say that?"  
>"Yep and out loud". He relied. "Your going soft!" He joked and Jac sighed.<br>"We'd better get this over with then, come on jock." Jac pulled herself up and out of the car before her and her boyfriend made there way straight in to Mothercare.

Jonny could say how proud was to have his pregnant girlfriend on his arms a tight vest top on so you could clearly see that she was pregnant. That made you feel him feel even prouder to show his daughter off to the world. He clasped her hand and held it tightly hoping that they would be this happy for ever.

After entering the store they strode straight up to whether pushchairs were on display. Hundreds of the lined up on the shelves blue, red, pink, orange, Millions even, or so Jac thought in reality there was only about 200. But how could she choose one from all the different designs and fittings and styles. The couple spent about 20 minutes looking at the catalogue in silence Jac finally spoke.  
>"Jonny what about this one". She pointed at a pale pink pushchair with a free bag for all baby essentials.<br>"Its perfect". He said and picked up a card and moved on to other baby essentials.

After 2 hours they had been to Mothercare, IKEA for furniture which was due to be delivered on Tuesday, Homebase for paint and lightshades, and now Jac was in New Look browsing the maternity wear, cradling her bump im one hand. She picked up the second smallest size of T-shirt which she new Jonny would love. She also picked up a few other items of clothing, jeans, a maxi dress, a few jumpers and some t shirts. She found her way to the changing rooms and waited for a few minutes for one to become free. After 10 minutes a door opened and she walked in.

Meanwhile Jonny was in the jewellers on the floor above. Buying something very special. He had spent over 40 minutes browsing the rings until he saw the perfect one. He asked the jeweller if he could have a closer look.

25 minutes later he and Jac reunited at the entrance and made their way home, with Jonny keeping his precious surprise safely zipped up in his coat pocket.


	2. One important moment

2 weeks later and Jac had finally reached the 30 week mark. Elliot had forced her to give him some of her patients so as to lighten her load and she was now incredibly bored. She still had patients but they were not due for another 2 hours. The ward was also very quiet, come to think of it she had not seen Mo, Elliot or indeed Jonny for a while. So she walked up to the board to check that its was them on shift. And sure enought in black and white on the large white noard was printed, Monday 2-9 PM: Nurse Maconie, Miss Effanga , Mr Hope and Ms Naylor. So where were they? She took a quick glance around the ward but they were nowhere to be seen. Jac slumped back on the chair, which she loved as the back was adjustable unlike the one in her office, and waited.

For another 10 minutes she sat, drumming her fingers against the nurses station with one hand on her bump, smiling occasionally when her daughter kicked or wriggled.  
>Then finally her pager went off. She jumped to the side of the desk where she had discarded it earlier.<br>"Great, AAU, why not Keller at least then I could talk to Sacha?" She said to herself. Slowly Jac heaved herself off the nice comfy chair and made her way to hustle and bustle that was AAU.

"Doors opening, lift going up." The doors barked as Jac stepped out on to AAU. Then suddenly she felt a blindfold cover over her face and multiple hands pushing her forward.  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She shouted.<br>"Calm down Miss Naylor." Marie-Claire reassured.  
>"Nurse Carter what on earth-"<br>Then as quick as it was on the blindfold of pulled away and the hands retreated.  
>"SURPRISE!" Most of the staff of the hospital shouted and Jonny stepped out from the crowd and smiled.<br>"Bloody hell Jonny you nearly gave me a god damned heart attack!" Jac shouted rubbing her chest. This caused most of the various staff arranged in front of them to giggle , all of whom where smiling gleefully. Jac admired them confused and cocked her head to the side slightly.  
>"Jonny", she said suspiciously. "Whats going on, they're all pedo facing me". Again the large crowd laughed, slightly harder this time.<br>"You know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met!" Jonny began.  
>"Did they put crack in your coffee? Or have you just lost the plot?"<br>"No I must just love you loads." He said flirtily as he place both his hands on her swollen abdomen.  
>"Listen Jac, he began, the thing is that, well urm ..."<br>"Get on with it jock!"  
>"Oh! OK. Well the thing is Jac, I wanted to show you how much I love you. I wanted to complete our little fairy tale. By asking you one simple little question." And with that he got down on one knee and Jac widened her eyes.<br>"Jacqueline Na-"  
>"IT'S JAC!"<br>"Sorry Jac Naylor, will you marry me?" Everybody was silent as they waited for Jac to reply. Jonny becoming for and more nervous by every millisecond that went by. Jac took a deep breath and replied: "Yes".  
>Suddenly cheers arrupted from the crowd as Jonny placed the stunning ring on her slender finger. He then got up of his knee and kissed her.<br>" I love you so so much Jac".  
>"Not as much as I love you." She replied. "But seriously though, you nearly gave me a heart attack Nurse Maconie!" Jac said Jokily.<p> 


	3. Ice queen down

Jonny was awoken by Jac breathing erratically, quickly he sat up.  
>"Jac!" He shouted but got no response. She was sweating heavily and fidgeting. "Jac! Can you here me!" Suddenly Jac screamed and sat up, breathing heavily.<br>"Shhh, its ok I'm here, your okay." He muttered soothingly. "Are you okay babe?"  
>"Yeah, I was having a nightmare, I lost the baby Jonny, she's gone, it's my fault. She not moving she's gone!"<br>"Sh shh, it's ok Jac she's still here feel." Jonny took her hand and gentle moved to where there baby was kicking as she was obviously in to much of a state to feel it in her abdomen. As soon as she felt the firm kicks of her daughter she breathed out a sigh of relief.  
>"You see Jac, she's fine, it was just a dream."<br>"Oh. It was so real! She was gone and I had failed you both an-"  
>"Jac you could never fail me or the baby, we love you to much!" Jonny said gently as he placed his hand on her growing abdomen and patted it.<br>"Oh Jonny, I love you so so much!" She pushed her lips to his and their daughter kicked repeatedly, causing both parents to smile.  
>"I haven't forgotten about you, you know baby. I love you. More than words can describe, we both do." Jac addressed her bump sofly as Jonny put his arm her her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.<br>"And I know that you are gonna be just perfect." This caused Jonny to smile unconditionally at the mother of his girlfriend and soon to be wife.  
>"What are you smiling at?" Jac asked suspiciously.<br>"You, I love you my Jackie." And with that Jonny pulled her closer and began to passionately kiss Jac. But Jac pulled away.  
>"What is it my Jackie?"<br>"It's Jac!" She said and then returned the kiss as Jonny began to pull off her pyjama top are undo her bra. Jac pulled off Jonny's boxers . . .

The next morning the alarm clock went off and Jac slammed her hand down onto it and heaved herself up. She selected some maternity jeans and a large baggy shirt and entered the bathroom for a shower.

25 minutes later Jac emerged from the ensuite dressed and with her hair dried and tied into a bun at the back. Jonny was also dressed having had a shower in the other bathroom.  
>"Ready for another day on the NHS, my beautiful fiancé?" Jac rolled her eyes at his campiness.<br>"Yes, we'll pick up some breakfast on the way."

Finally after waiting a long time for their breakfast, they finally arrived at Holby City General hospital and made their way to the Wyvern wing.

A few hours later Jac was sat in her office studying the latestskan of her baby when her she was paged by Sacha down on to AAU to look at a patient with chest and stomach pains. She reluctantly prised her hands away from her stomach and heaved herself up off the chair.

Lift going up, Jac stepped out on to the ward and was immediately bombarded by Marie-Claire, Gemma and Harry who were all simultaneously telling her information about 3 different patients. Listening to all of their talking at the same time was making her feel very light headed and she had to lean of the doorframe to give her support as the world started to sway. The 3 medical staff had now become silent as hey noticed how pale the heavily pregnant woman had become.  
>"Miss Naylor, are you feeling ok?" Marie-Claire questioned in her thick Irish accent.<br>"Um. . . Yes, I feel fine." Jac answered, pushing herself off the doorframe.  
>"Who's the pat-"<br>"Woah!' Harry exclaimed as the ginger woman collapsed in to his arms. At that moment Ric walked past having been paged as well. Sacha also appeared round the corner obviously in search of his best friend who had failed to arrive.  
>"Mr Griffin, Mr Leevy!" Marie-Claire shouted.<br>"A little help here, she's not responding, and can someone get Maconie down here!" Exclaimed Gemma who was taking her pulse. Ric and Sacha sprinted over and Ric immediately went for her neck and took her pulse.  
>"Miss Naylor, can you here me?"<br>Jac, Jac!" Sacha, who was one of the few allowed to call her Jac, pleaded.  
>"Her pulse is racing, can someone page Obs and Gyne? We need to check her baby. Marie-Claire, can you just do an examination while we wait for Mr T please." Marie-Claire shot a nervous glance and proceeded to gently place her hands on the consultants large bump. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she felt the firm kicks of the ice queens child.<br>At this point the lift opened and out flew Jonny, sprinting down the corridor swiftly followed by Mo. As soon as he saw his fiancé lying on the floor unconscious he sprinted over, knelt down beside her and took her hand in his.

The lift opened once again, but it wasn't Mr T or infact any member  
>of known staff. The tall dark man strode up to reception and gave his name.<br>"I'm Antoine Malick's replacement." He said glancing, as most staff on the ward were, at the commotion going on at the side. He made his way over to see if he could do anything to help.  
>"Hi, I'm Malick's replacement can I help?" Marie-Claire, Ric and Sacha all gasped at the identity of the new consultant. It was at this moment that Jac began to stir. And the mystery man also let out a gasp at the identity of the patient who was nearly nine months pregnant. Jac's eyes opened and she shot up suddenly, looking confused at the many medical staff huddled around her.<br>"Hey, calm down Miss Naylor, can you tell me what happened?" Harry asked the confused pregnant woman.  
>"I . . . Err, um I don't know!" She answered sounding upset.<br>"It's ok Jac calm down." Jonny said gently putting his arm round her. His immediately made Jac feel at ease, knowing that her Jonny was ok.  
>The stranger stepped back, not believing his eyes as Jac was hoisted up by many people and helped to the cubicle where Obs and Gyne had finally arrived to. But midway through the journey she stepped abruptly and starred at the man in front of her.<br>"JOSPEH?!"

**a/n Hope that this is OK. Also to the guest, many many medical researches and tests have all confirmed that it is fine to have sex during pregnancy. An I have marked this fic a higher rating because of the detail. :(**


	4. Sorry

Jonny turned over and glanced at his partner, who was unusually wide awake before he was.  
>"Morning beauty, are you OK? You just look a bit pale." Jac made no reply just carried on staring into space.<br>"Jac?" She still lay silently looking straight at the ceiling.  
>"Jac!" He nearly shouted at his pregnant fiancé.<br>"Huh? Oh sorry, yes I'm fine I was just thinking." She muttered.  
>"About what babes, You know that you can talk to me about anything right? I mean we are supposed to be getting married soon. So what is it? Is it the baby? Is it me? Do you not want to get married? I mean I understand. You're a consultant and I'm just a nur-"<br>"Jonny, stop! I love you more than words can say and I have never been so sure about anything in my life than I am about marrying you, Mr Maconie! So stop worrying! And no it's not about the baby before you ask!" She reassured him. "I was just thinking about an old friend, well I say friend, but we were more like sisters. Until she accused me of stealing insulted me and then left without saying goodbye. Her name is Sam. And she works in Holby. In the ED."  
>"Oh Jac, but what has made you think about her now?" Secretly Jonny already knew because Sam had asked him earlier that week. For her measurements, Jonny had just given her the ones that Jac had had for her wedding dress. He had promised her that he would try his best to convince Jac to be her maid of honour, but he had a fight on his hands.<br>"She's getting married and she wants me to be her maid of honour. You know? I still have my locket, my best friends one, with the picture of me and her. It's so special to me because we grew up in the same care home. Brookside, it was called. And we got those lockets the first time we were allowed out on our own. We spent all of our savings on them."  
>"I think that you should do it Jac, otherwise you might live to regret it." Jonny decided to go for the head on approach at first and see what happened.<br>"That's just it Jonny, I want to but I don't think I'm at the forgiveness stage yet. She accused me of stealing and said loads of things like: I can see why your mum abandoned you; Your a lying, ginger haired freak. But the one that hurt the most is when she told me that she had never liked me, that she was just pretending. Then when she found that it wasn't me, she didn't say sorry, she just went to live with her knew foster family. Of course she did say sorry later, but by then I was broken." Tears cascaded down her cheek and fell on to her bump as she told her story. Jonny embraced her, holding her tightly.  
>"Hey, you've still got a couple of weeks to decide babe, you can think about it hey? And I will support any decision you make." Jac smiled and hugged Jonny tighter. In reality, Jonny really wanted Jac to be at the wedding and he was gonna try his best to get her there.<p>

The next day Jac was sat at the nurses station thinking about the friend she had lost when the phone rang. Jac sighed and leant forward to pick up the ringing device.  
>"Darwin." She barked down the phone.<br>"Hello, it's Louise hear, I'm a receptionist on the emergency department. We've had a huge amount of casualties of an RTC which happened on the nearby motorway, it a 40 car pile up. So could we please have a cardio thoracic consultant down here to assist. We have already got help from other wards." The woman on the other end of the line said cheerfully, this made Jac cringe and roll her eyes.  
>"Yes fine, I'll come down." She sighed.<br>"Thank you! Could you please get Arthur Digby, Chantelle Lane, Marie-Claire Carter, Sasha Leevy, Jonathon Maconie" Jac smiled at the fact that her fiancé was coming too. "And Micheal Spence to come down with you. I haven't phone those wards yet and it would save me a huge amount of time. Um what's your name?"  
>"Yes fine. And the names Jac Naylor." And with that she put the phone down. Jac knew that the who hospital knew who the ice queen was. This made her smile.<p>

After rounding up and sending down the lot from AAU Jac went to Keller to get Arthur and Sacha with Jonny at her side she strode on to the ward and straight up to the nurses station where she had spotted the two men deep in conversation about a patient.  
>"Oi!" She shouted. "Cheese and crackers, were needed in the ED." And with that she strode off with all three men in tow.<br>"Uh, Miss Naylor why are we needed on the emerge-" Arthur almost whispered, he, like quite a few other staff was scared stiff of her.  
>"40 car pile up, lots do injuries do you need me to spell it out for you?!"<br>"Jac!" Joseph called from behind but Jac quickly jogged away not wanting to speak to the man who abandoned her.

The three men arrived in the ED swiftly followed by the heavily pregnant consultant and strode up to reception.  
>After all the others had been shown to their patients Jac was finally being led into resus, as she walked in she walked in she was bombarded by staff who began introducing themselves.<br>"Hi I'm Zoe, I'm one of the consultants."  
>"Hello I'm Martin I'm also a consultant."<br>"Hello I'm Dr Lily Chao, I'm an F2 and soon to be consultant if all goes well." Lily boasted.  
>"Hello, I'm Dr Lily Chao and I need someone to wipe my own arse." She muttered mockingly and all the staff other than Lily herself giggled.<br>"Excuse me?" Lily accused sternly.  
>"Nothing." Jac said as she put on a fake smile. And turned to the last member of staff stood around her as Zoe said "And this is Sam." Jac and Sam both gasped and Jac turned and walked away.<br>"Jac wait!" Sam shouted as she ran after her.  
>"Don't call me Jac!" She shouted back. Most of the Emergency Department turned to look at the two arguing women.<br>"Please Jac, I've said sorry, what else can I do!?"  
>"Not have done it in the first place! We were supposed to be best friends, but no you decided to do what most people do and hurt me then leave!"<br>"Yes, well if you hadn't-"  
>"No! You are not going to turn it round onto me! None of this is my fault! It's not my fault that you accused me of stealing. It's not my fault that you called me a ginger haired freak. And it's not my fault that you're a complete and utter cow!"<br>"Me a cow? You're the ice queen! The one with no friends! Your the one who's own mother abandoned you and I can see why!" And with that Jac slapped Sam clean around the face. All the staff gasped and Jonny ran up to Jac and grabbed her.  
>"Paula Burrows is not my mother and your not my best friend, Sacha is!"<br>"Jackie?" Came a voice from behind. Jac's eyes widened, she knew that voice. Slowly Jac span round and surveyed the woman who had abandoned her not once, but twice. She began to breath erratically and ran off.  
>"Jac, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Sam called as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jonny sprinted after his 'Baby momma' calling calling her name.<br>All the staff were all left standing silently not believing what had just happened. Tom crept up to Sam and put his arms around his fiancé.  
>"It doesn't matter, everybody knows what she's like-"<br>"NO! No Tom this is my fault, I said those things!"


	5. Fallen tears

_**A.N I have decided to change the writing style of this, it is more mature this way. Please r and r. Also please pm me with any ideas because I am really stuck which is why updates have taken so**_** long.**

Jac brought her knees up to her chest as tightly as she could considering how difficult her child was making the usually simple task. The tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped on to the top of her swollen abdomen.

The man walked past in search of more surgical gloves, the door was pushed ajar as a man peered through the small was surprised by how fragile and down the fiery haired consultant appeared.

She was then joined by the figure as he came and sat down beside her placing his arm around her. Jac jumped at the sudden company and shook the arm off. "Go away Joseph!" She said sternly but not in her usual ice queen tone. "Jac please tell me what is wrong, I know that you have moved on but it still pulls at my heart strings whenever I see you so upset!" Jac sighed and caved in and told him the story and Joseph resumed his arm around her shoulders

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Jac had finally finished her story from the beginning, how they met in the care home when they were both young although Jac kept moving in and out back to her mum until eventually Jac was dumped in the care home all together.<p>

"Well, no matter what your mum was like I know that this little one" , he began gingerly placing his hand on her taught abdomen that contained her child and rubbing it gently, "Is so so lucky to have you as a mum." Uncharacteristically Jac smiled and wrapped her arms around the consultants' torso.

Jac leant down and laid on the side of his chest with Joseph's arm around her shoulders anchor they began, finally, to have the conversation that they should have had a long time ago.

"How's Harry?" Jac said breaking the silence. Joseph smiled at the mention of his precious little boy. "Still look like Churchill?" Jac laughed at the memory of their happier times together. "No! He has turned into a right little charmer, he is going to be a heart-breaker when her grows up!" Joseph replied jokily. "Why did you come back Joe, I was just beginning to get over you, for years I was stuck in a rut, wishing I have gone with you. Contemplating whether or not to pick up my phone and ring you, just to hear your sweet tones. But then I begin to heave myself out of that deep rut, I found a boyfriend, whom I love very much, I fall pregnant and then you make a reappearance! Why?!" She rambled at a hundred miles per hour.

Joseph sighed, he knew these questions were coming up but he so was not looking forward to answering them! "Well, me and Jennifer were really not getting along, arguing all the time, I guess we were just not meant to be. After the wedding she was obsessed with getting pregnant and I just wasn't ready for another baby after what happened with Faye. It was in fact vey similar, but the other way round, this time it was me who didn't want a baby and her that was so desperate to become a parent. I wish you did get pregnant that time that we had sex when me and Faye were together. It would have given me a good reason to split up with someone that I guess I, deep down I didn't really love Faye. She was just someone to help me get over you. I tried to make myself stop loving you but I couldn't, but you hurt me Jac, really hurt me!"

Jac felt a pang of guilt as she remembered what she had done, she had had an affair with her boyfriend's dad!

"I'm sorry." She said, it was a genuine apology for what she had done. "And I was you know." And she nestled against his torso. Joseph furrowed his brow, confused with what she meant. "You were what?" Jac sighed knowing that she would no have to tell him the truth. "Pregnant, I wasn't trying to split you and Faye up. I was just afraid that you would want me to get rid of it and I thought that if Faye found out she would end your relationship, and as much as I would like that, I was afraid that you would blame me and the baby. And then it happened, I was walking down the stairs when I felt this immense pain and a dampness and realised what was happening , I screamed for help but know one came. Other than Faye but she just laughed and kicked my stomach. Then our baby was gone." Joseph's eyes widened.

The tears had finally finished falling and Jac abruptly stood back up again "Iv'e got to get back to the ED." She finished there conversation and left the room.

* * *

><p>She stood infront of the mirror attempting to make herself presentable, she wiped eye liner on her lids and encased her lashes in mascara and yet she still felt like the worst kept woman of the world. She had large bags around her eyes which were barely hidden by layers of concealer and foundation. She sighed twitching her hands above her bump as if she was scared to touch it. Then she remembered, she was in the disabled, nobody could burst in and see her at her moment of weakness. Slowly, Jac moved her hands down and on to the bump before whispering gently "I love you." She smiled slightly as the child gave out a few firm kicks indicating that she loved Jac and Jonny back. Or at least that was what Jac liked to believe alone and to herself.<p>

She finished attempting trying to make herself look presentable and exited the toilet, making her way back to the ED.

* * *

><p>As she entered the ED she was immediately bombarded by Jonny, who had given up on searching for her and returned to the emergency department after being paged 9 times. He practically sprinted up to her and engulfed her in his arms, she hugged him back. "Shall we get on with the day then?" She said pulling away.<p>

"Jackie!" Then she remembered. Her mother. No. She was going to be strong. "No mum, please just go! You are not my family! I have my baby now and Jonny, who I both love so so much! But you, your nothing to me! So please just go!" With tears glistening in her eyes Paula Burrows turned on her heel and marched right out the door of the hospital.

* * *

><p>That night Jac and Jonny were relieved to finally get home after such an exhausting day!<p>

After changing in to her pyjamas and both of them getting ready for bed they decide to watch a film. Jac plonked herself down next to Jonny and snuggled in to his chest. "I love you." She mumbled in to his torso. Jonny beamed a smile. "I love you more!" He said putting his arms around her waist and slipping his hands up her shirt and gently rubbing her bump. Smiling as their baby gave out little kicks and movements.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the credits were rolling down the screen. Jonny looked down and noticed that his fiancé had fallen asleep. Silently he switched off the television and slipped put from underneath her. With his hands supporting her bum and back he carried her bridal style to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. Stripping down to just his boxers he slid in to bed next to her and once again placed his hands on her bump. "Good night my angels. Love you." He whispered as he too gently slipped into slumber.<p> 


End file.
